


Snow Battle

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Gold decides it's about time he made Mt. Silver lively. And what a perfect way he finds to do so with the endless snow.





	Snow Battle

Mt. Silver was the opposite of fun, or so Gold believes after his hundredth trip up the mountain. Sure, it was a great place to train, but even  _ that  _ got boring after awhile. How Red could live up there for years and not have cabin fever was beyond him. 

It wasn't like it was all that bad since Red was there after all. But even then there wasn't always something to do up there. Gold has seen both Johto and Kanto to know the regions like the back of his hand. There was thoughts of Gold wanting Red to see all the places he had explored on his journey, but knowing Red that probably wouldn’t happen anytime soon, or at least until he felt comfortable enough to leave Mt. Silver. It was almost impossible to get Red to actually come down, and it took all of his strength to actually drag him down to his own house. 

Sometimes you had to make do with what you've got, which is exactly what Gold had in mind as he trailed up the mountain one day. Since there were no flurries and the sun was shining down on the sparkling snow, Gold figured Red was at his usual spot, where he had first encountered and battled him.

As soon as Red was in sight Gold decided to crouch down, rolling a ball of snow in his hands and continued his path to Red. When Red was aware of the sound of snow crunching beneath Gold’s shoes he turned around with a smile.

“Hey, Red!”

Only for his face to be cover in snow.

Gold stood there frozen in his throwing position, staring at Red who seemed as still as a statue. He intended on throwing the snow ball at his hat, but apparently his aim was slightly off. 

Gold wants to apology to Red, but as soon as he opens his mouth his bursts out laughing, hunching over and clutching his stomach while Red is busy getting the snow off his face. Oops.

In fact, he's too busy trying to calm down his fit of laughter to even notice Red sending out his Venusaur. The grass-poison type stares at its trainer as Red makes his own snowball, staring at the rolled up snow before looking over at Gold. 

The laughter finally is abruptly stopped when Gold is suddenly pelted with three snowballs and he has to shake his head to get most of the snow off.

“Two to one, huh? If that's how you're gonna play...” Gold doesn't bother hiding his smile while throwing out most of his team. Dragonite, Togekiss, Typhlosion, Tyranitar, and Umbreon all stand around their trainer in question. He didn't actually think Red would get into it, but that thought was luckily pushed away when Red released four more of his Pokemon.

“This isn't like our usual battle, it's an all out snow fight! Let's go!” Gold grins at the loud voices of his Pokemon, who all begin to try to make their own snowballs.

It was amusing watching the bigger, tougher Pokemon trying to make snowballs who took more time than the smaller Pokemon. Pikachu successfully hit Togekiss and let out sounds of laughter over the flying type’s face. Not going down without a fight, Togekiss retaliated by flapping its wings hard enough to cover Pikachu in a pile of snow.

Snorlax didn't even bother helping, only to be useful as a shield, and when the sleeping Pokemon started to get covered by Umbreon kicking snow on him, he'd merely roll over allowing the snow to fall off him. Blastoise and Tyranitar looked like they were struggling, trying to knock the other into a pile of snow, while Dragonite was busy doing acrobats in the air, trying to avoid the flurry of snowballs Venusaur’s vines pelted at the dragon. 

Whenever Charizard and Typhlosion battled it was always intense. The fire types tended to be neck and neck, striving to be the best. This was not the case this time, as Gold watched in amusement. One would slowly pick up a snowball, toss it at the other and let out a happy chirp, while the Pokemon who got hit would do the exact same thing. It was like a loop.

A snowball to the face quickly snapped Gold’s attention back to Red who stared at him with a smug, but challenging look. 

“Oh, it’s  _ definitely  _ on now.” Gold grinned, and sprinted into action.

*******

Gold’s not sure how long the snowball fight was, but telling how the sun was starting to set it appeared to be longer than he thought it was.

Their Pokemon were returned safely as soon as Gold stumbled back and fell into the snow, but he remained to lie there, letting out a breathless laugh. He's not even sure who won because it absolutely wasn't Red, who was now towering over him.

Red decides to steal whatever breath Gold had left when he climbs on top and presses his cold lips against Gold’s. Despite the freezing feeling, Gold melts into the kiss and when he believes things are going to get more heated up Red’s already standing up, but not before stealing his hat. 

Gold protests by quickly standing up, but a hand in front of him stops him from snatching his hat back.

“Think of it as my other reward for winning.” Red hums as he twirls the hat around his index finger. 

“Huh?” Gold furrows his brows. As far as he knew that was the only thing Red stole from him. Seeing as Gold was confused, Red taps two fingers against his lips with a wink before walking back towards the cave. 

Gold watches feeling speechless for once and doesn't actually follow Red until the brunette is signalling for him to follow. Since Gold doesn't want to spend the night outside, or freeze himself with his soaking clothes he decides to rush over to Red’s side who throws an arm around him as they walk. 

The only part of Gold that wasn't freezing was his face. And no matter what he thought it definitely wasn't from being kissed or how close Red is. 

And it especially wasn't warm when Red stole another kiss. 

Well, maybe it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Bless HeartGoldShipping (and Polishipping since that's mangaverse) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
